Road Trip
by Kkmoliver
Summary: This big herd is starting to lack the action they were use to! On one fateful, uneventful day, this is what our beloved Sid the Sloth thought. Who knows, maybe they’ll meet new friends or make new enimies. Read to Find out! (Takes place a few months after the 5th movie) (Dino birds not included). If you like it please favorite and follow the story for more! (I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!)
1. Decision

Right now, on the hyrax island, the whole herd and Buck, was enjoying the relaxing, warm day. Ellie with Manny eating fruit having a nice conversation. Crash and Eddie playing a game of "tennis" using makeshift rackets out of sticks and spider webs, with a pebble as the tennis ball. A little distance away from the clearing you'll find one female silver-grey, black striped Sabre, laying across the back of a golden-orange male Sabre, with her turquoise eyes closed. Said male Sabre, Diego, also had his eyes closed with his head resting on his paws. The two were taking an evening nap, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Back in the clearing, near the rest of the herd, Peaches and Julien were watching the possums play their tennis game. Over head, not so high above, on a tree branch, Buck was looking off in the distance as if in deep thought, most likely thinking about the dinosaur world, where every turn was an adventure, especially with Rudy. Buck isn't used to being above ground, in the outside world of ice. He was considering going back but he didn't want to leave the herd. They were his friends, family, he liked the company, yet he still had to get use to it. There was one other mammal thinking of adventure and it happened to be Sid the Sloth. Luckily for both of these adventure seekers, it wasn't too far ahead of them. Sid felt as though there was nothing left to do anymore, like life was now boring. As if Dinosaurs, Floods, Pirates, humans, and asteroids weren't enough. Without the excitement of action, Sid became restless with the stillness in the air. Stuck doing the same every day nothing. He just wanted something to happened, anything! Sid almost missed Gutt and his pirate crew at this point. He then thought of something, something to get the herd moving and maybe meet new animals. It's not that he was tired of the herd, of course not, it's just that it seems as though the herd is getting tired. Not considering Manny's growing age or that at the very moment Shira and Diego were actually sleeping. 

" Granny I think the herd should go out more."

" What are you talking about Sidney, we're already outside?!"

" No Granny, I meant as in going somewhere other than here, like a trip for adventure." Sid said hoping Granny would understand 

" WHAT! Why would we wanna leave, that's too much walking?" Granny screamed while looking at Sid like he was crazy. 

Hearing this Brooke chimes in telling Sid what she thought. "Oh Sid, that's a wonderful idea! But what kind of adventure?" Brooke asked. 

" You know something like...like." Sid thought on this for a second, he didn't really know. Brooke was also thinking with him. Then they got it. 

" A road trip!!" They said at the same time. Quit loud actually, Buck also heard this.

" Road trip, eh?" Buck said intrigued 

"Oh, that would be a lovely experience for the herd!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly. 

" Manny, Manny, oh Manny!" 

" What is it Sid? Should I be worried?" Manny asked knowing Sid has come up with something again. Since he was bored he decide to pay mind to Sid for once. 

" The herd should have a road trip!" Sid said excitedly thinking this was one of his good ideas. 

" A road trip? Actually that doesn't sound too bad, it could be fun." Ellie said 

" Wh- really? You think that's a good idea, I mean where would we even go? We know this entire island." Manny said not really into the idea. 

" I'm sure we haven't seen all of the island, and we can meet new animals, make some more friends. Oh come on Manny." Ellie said trying to persuade her stubborn husband. 

"Uh...I don't know..."

" Come on Manny, what's the worst that can happen?" Asked Crash. 

" Where did you come from, weren't you and Eddie playing or something?" Manny asked.

"Well we were until _Crash _cheated!" Eddie said answering Manny's question.

" No you cheated!"

"No you did!"

" You did!"

" No you"

" NO-

" Alright! Alright! We get it! Who else is with the road trip idea?" Manny said. Ellie, Brooke, Sid, and the possums all agreed to go.

" Okay...what about you Peaches?" Peaches and Julien had been there when the possums arrived. 

" That sounds like fun, and we can see some new places, it's kinda getting boring around here." Said Peaches. 

" Yeah that sounds awesome!" Julien said excitedly.

" Well it seems like we all- wait, where's Diego and Shira?" Manny asked realizing everyone wasn't there

" I last saw them near the entrance of the cave, I think they are napping." Sid said 

" Cat nap!" Eddie snickered 

" Good one Eddie!" crash laughed 

" Someone should wake them up..." Everyone looked at one another until they found their victim. "...Sid go wake them up." Manny said.

" WHAT!! Why me! They'll kill me!" Sid cried obviously worried for his safety.

" Oh, you'll be fine Sid...right Manny?" Ellie said with a hint of nervousness. 

"Of course you will." Manny said with an unconvincing smile. Everyone looked at Sid with the same smile. No one wanted to bother the two Sabres out of their sleep.

" Ah come on Sid, don't be a scaredy-cat." Granny said, making the possums laugh. Granny pushed Sid with her cane to make him move forward_._

_" _Aww" Sid whined. He made it from the clearing to the entrance of the cave, seeing two sleeping, not so little cats, with anything but small teeth. Sid turned around to see the herd motioning him to go on.

"Ok Sid, you got this, you got this, all you got to do is wake them up...easy." Sid thought while tip toeing towards the Sabres. Sid got close enough to poke Diego in the side, only for it to not do anything. He then went over to Shira's side, the safer approach he thought. He poked her as well, but to no avail. Being out of ideas and well not thinking...at all, he apologized to Diego in advance. Before Manny or anyone else could stop him, Sid took Diego's short tail, put it to his mouth and bit down.

" Sid! No!" Manny yelled, but too late. Hazel-green eyes snapped open, followed by a roar that would make anyone to stop and look, or in Sid's case, run. Startled awake, Shira leaped to her paws, panting, looking around to recognize her surroundings. Upon seeing the herd, she calmed down slightly, she only knew that the roar had come from Diego. On the other hand (or paw) Diego was not to quick to calm down. Wipping around on his paws, looking to his left with peircing eyes, he found his target.

" _Run, Sloth_" Diego snarled showing his teeth as a reminder, emitting a deep, low, growl.

" C-calm d-down Diego, I-I was- AAAAHH ahhh!!! Wait, WAIT! I'm SORRY! Please!" *Shreiking* Sid was running away from Diego, but only to be caught seconds later. Diego returned to the herd holding him by the neck between his teeth, obviously not hurting the Sloth.

" Oh, please, please don't kill me! I said I'm sorry!!" Sid said pleading and whining, with his hands clasped together.

" Diego..." Manny said cautiously, " put the sloth down." 

From the way Diego stood as still as a statue not moving to let go of Sid, Manny thought they were gonna have to pry Sid from the jaws of death... somehow. Diego eventually rolled his eyes and dropped Sid on the ground, his scent burned his sensitive nose anyways.

" Phew, I thought I was a goner." Sid said relieved, while rubbing his neck still as though he were in Diego's jaws...again.

" I suggest you NEVER do that ever again or you won't get off so easy." Diego said right by Sid's ear while walking away. Sending a shiver down Sid's spine. 

" Well I guess that's one way to wake up." Shira said while stretching. 

" That's not how we wanted you to wake up, but Sid...will be Sid." Manny apologetically said with a sigh. 

" So, what's the plan for today, other than sitting around and doing nothing, again." Shira said.

" We're going on a road trip!" Crash and Eddie said 

" A road trip? Where are we going?" She asked. 

" Well...uh, we don't know, we're just gonna walk until we see something interesting I guess." Manny said. Diego looked at Manny confused. 

" So what's the point of this exactly?" Diego asked.

" We need to find a new adventure, we're losing our touch, the herd is getting boring!" Sid said.

" Yes! Mammals, we need to find a new adventure, we need to explore, we've been sitting on our bums for too long!" Buck spoke up. 

" Uh huh." Diego said a little skeptical, although he did want some action here and there. 

" I guess so, I mean I'd rather get moving then sitting here." Shira said still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. That was a really good nap, only for it to be interrupted terribly.

" Precisely!" Buck shouted " So!? What about you mammoth?" Buck asked Manny. Everyone looks at him expectedly, especially Sid. 

"Fine, but we leave in the morning after breakfast."

"Yay!!" Sid, Brooke, Peaches, Julien, and the possums exclaimed. 

" Hey! What's all the screaming about!" Granny yelled.

" Uh, are we really bringing Granny with us?" Diego whispered to Manny. 

" Uh.." Manny looked at Granny, realizing that she was definitely a handfull. "Well we could stop by Geotopia on the way and she could stay there until we get back", Manny replied."Sid is that ok?" He asked the Sloth who was in earshot. 

" Oh yeah, she'll be fine over there." He said 

" Great I get to go see hunky bunny!" Granny said " Sidney! Go find my teeth for me!"

" Ok, come on Granny." Sid said leading Granny to find her teeth. 

" Alright then, so everyone be ready in the morning", said Buck, " and be ready... for an adventure." He said looking deep into the herd, even with his one eye. Who knows, maybe they'll find many friends or...enemies. The possums looked at him in admiration. Including Julien. 

" Awesome" all three of them said almost above a whisper.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, this is only the first chapter, I plan to update tomorrow. Please review. Hope you like it!!!!**


	2. Watchful Eyes

-The next morning as planned the herd ate and gathered to the clearing, to begin heading off. 

" Okay! Is everybody here and ready to go?" Manny asked. Everyone was here and accounted for, except for one animal.

"Granny! Come on, we are ready to leave!" Shouted Sid. Granny had gone back into the cave to get her apple she saved for the road. 

" I'm coming, don't worry! I'm just trying to get food for Precious. Maybe I'll get to see her!" Granny shouted coming into the clearing with the apple. 

" Are we ready mammals?" Buck asked. 

" We're ready." Manny replied

"Then let's move north, first stop, Geotopia!" Buck said. Hopping onto the ground he lead the group foward. The herd followed him, moving out of the clearing. After passing familiar sites and familiar faces they finally made it to where Geotopia sat. Even though most of it was destroyed from the asteroid, it still had its beauty and its memories.

" Geotopia..." Brooke whispered, oh how she missed being there, but she was glad to be with Sid and the herd. They walked into Geotopia to find Shangra Llama in a yoga pose. 

" Shangra llama! Oh how good it is to see you!" Brooke said walking up to the llama. Opening his eyes from hearing his name, he moved from his yoga pose. His eyes lit up from seeing the herd again. Though they did kinda destroy Geotopia, he was still happy to see Brooke. Plus, he was able to be young, making him happy again, so no hard feelings. 

"Ah, Brooke I'm glad to see you again! Have you come to meditate with me, oh! Or to do some yoga?" Shangra llama said bouncing around.

" Uh, no, actually we are here to ask for a favor." Diego said not wanting to go through yoga again. 

" And what is the favor?" Shangra llama asked interested.

" Hey! Has anyone seen Precious or my huncky bunny?!" Granny shouted. Upon hearing his name the blue bunny, known as Teddy came and picked up Granny. 

" Oh my dear Sloth, I have truly missed you." He said. 

" You see, we are going on a toad trip and was wondering if Granny could stay here for a while?" Manny asked. Shangra llama agreed with letting Granny stay. With that the herd was off again. 

" Bye, Granny!" Sid yelled back before joining the herd to leave.

" Off we go!" Buck yelled as they headed in the opposite direction that they came from. Buck in the front leading the herd, Shira and Diego behind him, Ellie, Manny, and the possums following behind, with Sid and Brooke walking along side them, while Peaches and Julien walked in the back. Everyone was enjoying the walk until someone started to complain, and you can already guess who. 

"Manny, my feet are hurting, can we take a break." Sid complained, whining. They had been walking for quite some time, but still within familiar surroundings.

" Come on Sid, you can do it. We haven't even walked that far." Manny told Sid. 

" Can I at least get on your back, please Manny?" Sid asked hoping he would say yes. 

" Sid, I don't know" Manny said, but Diego cut him off. 

" Just anything to get him to stop complaining, please." Diego said he was tired of hearing Sid whine so much. 

*sighs* "Fine, Sid come on." Manny said, he stopped so Sid could climb on. 

" Lets go Manny! Mush!" Sid called, happy to be on his friend's back. 

" I'll make you walk again." Manny warned. 

" Ok, ok, sorry." Sid said not wanting to get down from his friend. Manny continued to walk, now carrying Sid. Shira laughed, amused by how easily Sid wanted to stop walking, even though this road trip was his idea. 

" Mammals halt! It seems as though we have hit a fork in the road, we will have to make a decision, left or right?" Buck said to the herd. 

" Hmm, well they both look the same to me" Manny said.

" I say we go left!" Sid said atop Manny. 

" What makes you decide which way?" Diego asked, not sure if they should go left. 

" I have a feeling that we will encounter a big adventure on this path." Sid answered Diego. 

" Maybe going that way wouldn't be so bad Manny" Ellie told him. 

" Alright, Sid, looks like we're going left." Manny told his friend.

" Yes!" 

Unbeknownst to the herd, they were entering another territory. Wolf's territory. They continued the trail until they found an empty clearing big enough for the whole herd to eat and rest for the night. 

" Is it just me, or does something about this place seem off?" Diego asked out loud. 

" I mean, it could be just that it's a new place to us, but yeah I feel it too, as if this place is already occupied." Shira agreed. She also felt that this was too good to be true.

" Bah, you two are just scaredy-cats, there's nothing wrong here." Sid said getting off of Manny to look around.

" It does look a little creepy, and it will be even creepier at night." Julien said a little scared. 

" Don't worry sweetie, it won't be too bad once we get a fire going." Peaches said trying to reassure her husband. 

" Lord of the flames will help with that!" Sid said proudly. He looked around trying to find some sticks to build a fire, he soon found some, then made true to his name and sparked a flame ( that rhymed lol ). Everyone gathered around the fire, only to realize they were hungry and needed food.

"Who wants to help me find food for tonight, I'm hungry?" Manny asked 

" I'll help you dad." Peaches said getting up, along with Julien. 

" Yeah, I'm coming too bro dad." Julien said.

" Alright, anyone else...?" Manny asked waiting for anybody. "Ok, we'll be back." He said turning to leave. 

" While you're gone I'll keep watch, Manfred." Buck said from above on a branch. 

" Me and Shira will go get us some food as well." Diego said, turning with Shira to go hunt. 

"Sid, you and Brooke keep the fire going, Crash, Eddie stay near Buck. Don't go anywhere, this is a new area, we don't wanna get lost. Understand?" Manny told them. 

" Yes Sir!" Sid and the possums saluted Manny. Getting them a sigh and an eye roll from him. 

"Don't worry Manny, I'll be here" Ellie said and with that they all parted ways. 

As almost everybody went off for food, someone had been watching them settle in, get comfortable, then seperate. He watched them from a safe distance with strikingly silver eyes. He could definitely see that they were not powerless. This dark furred, average sized male wolf was contemplating a way to take down this herd. At least not by himself, they had way too many for just him alone. The odds were 4 mammoths and two Sabres, considering the little ones wouldn't be able to do anything against him and the rest of the pack, he believed that they were as good as dinner. Boy, does he not know this herd. For this to work though, he would need a good plan. He needed his leader Levy for this, he was always good at coming up with plans and they always worked. Just don't let Kyle get in the way. The wolf was in deep thought when he heard someone calling for him. 

" Nick! Nick, where are you?!" It was Drew, a member of the pack calling him. 

" Be quiet, you don't want them to hear you!" Nick said as Drew came to a stop. " Look." He said. 

" Who- ooOoo, a mammoth and two sloths!" Drew said his mouth was already watering. 

"And two possums with a weasel up there." Nick motioned up to a low branch in the distance. 

" This should be easy, let's get 'em!" Drew said excitedly almost running towards them. Nick stopped him immediately. 

" Wait! Not yet, they have more, a lot more, like two Sabres and three mammoths." Nick hissed at Drew, who only stepped back holding in a whine of disappointment. 

" Two Sabres! And three more mammoths? How are we gonna get all of them?" Drew asked worried. 

" I don't know yet, that's why we need to wait and ask Levy what he thinks first?" Nick said to Drew, " I'll wait the night and make sure they don't leave yet, meaning you need to go tell Levy we need a plan, now. We need the whole pack for this one." 

" Yes, I'll go tell the leader about this." Drew then went to tell the pack. 

At the same moment Drew left, all the herd members were back at the clearing, Manny and the others with the food, and Diego and Shira had already eaten theirs away from the herd. Considering they were the only carnivores in the herd they didn't want to disturb them. 

" Finally, food, I'm starving!" Sid said running up to Manny. 

" Ok, ok calm down Sid." Manny told him

" A fruit salad would be lovely, wouldn't it?" Brooke said while Manny handed her the ingredients. 

" That sounds wonderful Brooke!" Ellie exclaimed. 

" Sounds Delish." Julien said ready to eat 

" Yeah, that sounds good." Peaches added 

" I'm in." Said Manny

" Oh yeah!" The possums said 

" Sure, I could eat." Buck said coming down.

" Alright, fruit salad it is." Brooke said while getting the salad ready.

Shira and Diego just watched the group. Once the herd was done with dinner, everyone started to get tired. Sid was already knocked out sleep on the ground. 

" Alright, we should all get some shut eye, we'll figure out what to do in the morning." Manny said. Soon everyone was settling down for the night. Peaches by Julien, Manny near Ellie, Sid on the ground close by, the possums hanging on a branch under Buck, and Shira right next to Diego. Buck, in the tree, took one last look at the stars before speaking. 

" Goodnight mammals... adventure awaits."

" Oh yes... I'll be waiting." Nick said chuckling 

Before he closed his night vision, glinting eyes, Diego took one good look of the area, just to be sure. Only to miss the same, glinting, pair of silver eyes in the distance. He just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there with them...watching. 

**Author's Note:**

**ooOoo, will Diego convince the herd that it's not safe there or will they meet Nick before they leave?**

**Please Review!**

**Hope you like it!!! Will be updating soon.**


	3. Friend or Foe?

When Drew finally makes it back to the pack, it's well into the night already. Most of the pack is asleep, while Levy is up waiting for Nick to arrive with Drew. Only to see Drew without Nick.

"Drew, where is Nick? Why isn't he with you?" Levy questioned. Levy is a gray furred, yellow eyed, male wolf. He is not only the leader, but the tactical one in the pack, smartest if you will. Levy is old enough to qualify as the whole pack's father, though he has only one daughter, Mia, with his mate Samantha. As the youngest, Kyle and Drew would say that Levy is a stoic wolf. He is a very good and smart leader, but can be sinister when need it be. 

"Well hello to you too Levy." Drew says acting hurt. "Nick has spotted a huge herd, and needs some type of plan to bring them down." Drew tells Levy.

"What are the odds?" Levy simply asks.

"If we get the whole pack it will be 6 against 11." Drew said

"11 you say? Big herd." Levy responds

"Technically 6 against 6, there's 5 members I wouldn't consider a threat." Drew adds

"Not a threat? How so?" Levy asks

"They have 2 sloths, 2 possums, and a weasel, I doubt they will be a problem." 

"A very strange herd at that. Though they might not be a threat, you should never underestimate someone because of size. They could be smart or sneaky." Levy reminds

"You really think we can't handle a few sloths, possums, and a weasel?" 

"Maybe you can't." Levy almost said. Leaders of a pack might seem routhless and stone cold, but towards his pack Levy has a soft spot for them, it's really his family. "We need to work smarter, not harder." He said instead, "We can manipulate them into trusting us, or trusting Nick." Levy told Drew.

"So, Nick has to become friends with them?" Drew asked

"Yes, Nick will become friends with them, pretending he is a lone wolf, and when the time is right, we will ambush them. Got it?"

" Ok, got it! Oh, did I mention that they have two Sabres as well?" Drew said almost forgetting. "And 4 mammoths." He added.

"Hmm, looks like this could take sometime, report the plan back to Nick, tell him to be patient and not to rush the plan. No matter what. We don't want them to get suspicious." Levy told Drew before he went back to Nick. 

* * *

It was dark, pitch black. Too dark for her to see, which was odd, because she had night vision. She began to look around, trying to figure out where she was, only to see two, gleaming, silver pair of eyes from a distance, looking straight at her. Those eyes glowed brighter and brighter until it became a blinding light around her, engulfing her vision. Jolting herself awake, Shira was glad to break from the short, yet powerful, dream. Of course she was familiar with waking dreams and sometimes nightmares, but she usually wouldn't be too phased by these dreams. Though this time, the feeling of someone watching her, still lingered. Shira looked around to find that the herd was still sleep and that it was still dark, but this time she didn't have a problem seeing. Laying her head back down on her paws, she managed to calm down after shaking off the feeling as nothing. Going into a dreamless sleep, until it was morning. 

Buck, being the first one awake, had a berry in one hand and in the other he twirled his knife with his fingers. He popped the berry in his mouth, finishing off his breakfast, to then look over and scan their new found area. Being in a tree he could see quite a lot around him. Even with just one eye he noticed many things. Small animals, more spots to find food, a watering hole, and something he didn't expect to see. A wolf, approaching where the herd was. Before the wolf could get too close, Buck jumped down from the tree, right in front of him. 

"Good morning mate! State your name!" Buck exclaimed.

"The names Nick. Who are you?" Nick asked. 

"My friends call me Buck. Where you headed Nick?" 

"Just passing through, is that alright?"

"Yeah it's alright, it's just that my friends are over there and we weren't expecting visitors." Buck said. 

"Oh, are y'all from around here?" Nick questioned.

"No actually, we were just passing through as well and decided to stay for a while." 

"Really, mind if I meet your friends?" Nick asked

"Why of course you can meet them!" Buck said, but he still had one question, where was his pack?

Buck lead Nick to the clearing where the herd was. Everybody had already gotten up, just to see the two approach them.

"Good morning mammals! This here is Nick, he was just passing by and I thought it would be nice for everybody to meet him."

"Well I've never seen a group of animals together such as you guys." Nick said and he meant it, these were a strange group of animals indeed. Honestly, he didn't care, just at the smell of mammoth, he could just attack, but he contained himself. Among the smell of mammoth and all the other animal smells, there was one smell that was very peculiar and oddly strong. 

"We get that a lot." Manny said interrupting Nick's thoughts. "Names Manfred, but you can call me Manny," he said continuing, "This is my wife Ellie, our daughter Peaches, that's her husband Julien, the sloth is Sid," 

Oh that's what the smell was, Nick thought.

"and his wife Brook, the possums, Crash and Eddie, Ellie's brothers and-." 

"Brothers?" Nick questioned

"-Yeaaah long story, but there's Diego and Shira, and you already met Buck." Manny finished.

"Always nice to see new animals around." Nick said 

"So I'm guessing you live near here?" Manny asked

"You could say that." Nick replied

"Where's your pack?" Diego then asked, voicing the question Buck had.

"Uh, don't have one actually." Nick said, already he saw that Diego wouldn't be so easy to manipulate.

"Well, I'm no wolf, as you can see, but I'm pretty sure you guys travel in packs...correct?" Diego said, not trusting him in the least bit.

"Pretty sure a smart guy, such as yourself, has heard of a...lone wolf before, am I right? And it looks to me as though- well, I'm no Sabre, but- you seem to be missing a pack as well, you too sweetheart." Nick said turning to Shira, mentioning her. He could tell he touched a nerve with Diego, as he heard a not so subtle growl from him. Shira had a disgusted and confused look over her face. Like, first of all, who is he to come over here talking like that? I'm not your sweetheart either. But most importantly, she thought, why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Okaaay, well it was nice meeting you, uh, Nick, we have a pretty busy day ahead of us. So I- I guess we'll see you around?" Manny said not wanting this to go any further than it already has. 

"We do?" Sid asked completely oblivious to the excuse. Receiving a quick glare from Manny.

"Yeah...see you around." Nick said without breaking eye contact with Diego. Then turning around to walk away, back in the same direction that he came. When Nick was gone Sid spoke.

"Nice going Diego, you just made a new friend." He said sarcastically.

"Ughh...whatever." Diego said before pacing around angrily mumbling about it being his choice to leave the pack, and just a simple question, so on and so forth. "I can't be the only one who doesn't trust that guy!" Diego then said. Shira, still in her head about Nick, looked to Diego to calm his nerves a bit.

"I do think he's up to something, but I'm not sure. What I do know is, if he ever calls me "sweetheart" again, we're gonna have some issues." She half joked and softly growled. Getting a small smirk from Diego.

"Oh yeah, for sure." Diego agreed

"I think we should give him a chance, maybe we got off on the wrong foot." Ellie said.

"I don't know Ellie, that might be hard." Diego replies. He really isn't taking to kindly to this Nick guy. He is all too familiar to manipulation. Although it seems like forever ago and from a different Sabre, he presented Manny and Sid with the same act. He still remembers his behavior towards them, just so he could ambush them. He's thankful he came to his senses and stepped away from that character to stay with Manny and Sid. Only now is he seeing this being mirrored from Nick. 

"Everybody deserves a chance Diego." Brooke said. Brooke is probably more positive than Ellie herself. But the herd needed some positivity every once and a while. 

"Fine." Diego said, still not 100% sure, but if Manny hadn't have given him a chance, he wouldn't be here, so why not?

* * *

Nick made it back to the pack later that day to tell of the herd. Everybody was sitting at the entrance of the cave, except for Drew, he was taking a nap. The pack had already made a catch in the hunt, leaving some for Nick. 

"Where have you been Nick, for a second there I thought you wouldn't come back?!" Kyle said running up to Nick as he began to eat his share of the meat. 

"Don't worry Kyle, I wouldn't leave you and Drew here with Mia and the leader like that." Nick chuckled at the thought 

"Come on Kyle, I'm not that bad." Mia said approaching them

"You're like the smaller girl version of Levy, but bossier." Kyle said 

"Hey, I'm not that bossy. I bet if I ask father he would disagree." Mia replied

"Mia, you do take after your father." Samantha said to her from near by 

"Ask me what?" Levy said walking up to them.

"We'll speak of the devil..." Nick teased

"Ha! I only arrived because I was called upon, plus the devil wouldn't stand a chance against me, I walk above him." Levy states earning another chuckle from Nick. "But...about the herd." He continued, switching back to serious.

"For starters that male Sabre, Diego, is going to be a problem, it's like he can see right through me, but I kind of touched a nerve with him. He didn't exactly appreciate me calling out him and the female Sabre, uh Shira, was her name. Must be his mate."

"Nick, you must not anger them, you have to make them trust you, that was the plan. For this to work out you have to keep up the act." Levy said almost, in a way, scolding him. 

"Okay I'll get off of Diego's back, I get it, I just had to have a little fun. You know, quiet before the storm." Nick said nonchalantly 

"If you don't keep quiet, then there will be no storm. Playing around with your food is for cubs, you are no longer a cub Nick, so act as such." Levy said  


"Yes, sir." Nick responded with his tail down. As the leader, Levy was also a father figure to him, Drew, and Kyle. Mia was like their older sister, being the daughter of Levy. 

"Head up wolf, we still have time for business." He then had an idea. "Actually, Nick why don't you take Kyle with you." Levy said to him.

"Do you mean it? Really?" Kyle asked excitedly. He'd never really been on an important mission before, only hunting.

"Yes, I think you can help Nick make friends with the herd." Levy said only to Nick's dismay 

"What!? No, come on, Kyle will ruin it, I can do this on my own!" Nick argued. But once Levy has made a decision there's no changing his mind.

"Now Nick, have some faith in Kyle, I know he can do it." Levy responded

"Chill out Nick, it won't be for too long. If you do this right that is." Mia put in, she was happy the Kyle got to do something as big as this. "Plus, would you rather have Drew be with you?" She added

"I heard that!" Drew called from inside the cave. He had woke up from his nap.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleep?" She said 

"Aren't y'all suppose to be quiet?" Drew threw back.

"Enough." Levy said before Mia could respond or even go over to him. " Anyways, you and Kyle will go together and get closer with the herd, and every time you will come back will more intel about them, we need to know their weaknesses. Understood?" Levy finished 

"Yes, sir." Kyle and Nick said, Kyle a bit more excited then Nick. 

"Good. We shall have mammoth for weeks." He said returning to the cave. Leaving Nick mumbling after him. 


End file.
